metallicafandomcom_es-20200213-history
... And Justice For All
thumb|right|335px|el damaged justice tour entre las tocadas se puede encontrar la cancion ...and justice for all thumb|foto del album ...And Justice for All —en español: ...Y justicia para todos— es el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda estadounidense de thrash metalMetallica. Fue publicado el 25 de agosto de 1988 a través de Elektra Records en Norteamérica y por Vertigo Records en Europa. Este es el primer álbum de estudio con el bajista Jason Newsted, quien sustituyó a Cliff Burton tras su muerte en 1986. Newsted apareció con anterioridad en el EP The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited, su primer trabajo con Metallica. El álbum logró su octava certificación de platino de la RIAAel 9 de junio de 2003 tras alcanzar las ocho millones de copias vendidas.5 La portada muestra una imagen de la estatua de la Dama de la Justicia agrietada, atada con cuerdas, con los pechos al descubierto y con su balanza llena de dólares. Las palabras «...And Justice for All» están escritas al estilo grafiti en el lado derecho. El artista que la diseñó fueStephen Gorman, inspirado en un concepto desarrollado por Lars Ulrich y James Hetfield.6 ...And Justice for All es la última colaboración entre Metallica y el productor Flemming Rasmussen. En 1989 consiguió la primera nominación de Metallica a los premios Grammy, aunque perdió ante''Crest of a Knave'' de Jethro Tull. Antecedentes y su produccion EMetallica grabó ...And Justice for All entre los meses de enero y mayo de 1988 en los estudios One on One Recording de Los Ángeles y al igual que sus antecesores,7 Ride the Lightning y''Master of Puppets, lo co-produjo Flemming Rasmussen.8 Inicialmente, Rasmussen no estaba disponible para la fecha planeada, el 1 de enero; de modo que el grupo contrató a Mike Clink, que había llamado su atención como productor del álbum ''Appetite for Destruction de Guns N' Roses. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como habían previsto y tres semanas más tarde, el bateríaLars Ulrich llamó a Rasmussen, que ya estaba disponible. Este escuchó los demos para el álbum durante su vuelo a Los Ángeles y tras su llegada, Clink fue despedido. Mientras esperaban al productor, los miembros del grupo cambiaron algunos efectos de las guitarras y grabaron nuevos demos «para ajustar el sonido mientras se metían en ambiente de estudio».9 La primera tarea de Rasmussen fue ajustar y arreglar el sonido de las guitarras, ya que la banda no había quedado satisfecha. El productor dijo: «Como los chicos tenían la perfección como objetivo, para la batería, Ulrich utilizó una pista guía para los tempos y un metrónomo». Los distintos instrumentos se registraron por separado, de modo que si Ulrich necesitaba un descanso podían grabar las guitarras y la voz principal en las canciones en las que ya habían terminado las pistas de batería. Por lo general, la batería fue el primer instrumento grabado, luego las guitarras y por último el bajo. El vocalista y guitarrista James Hetfield escribió las letras durante la grabación del álbum, algo que el productor atribuyó a que éste no «estaba interesado en cantar» y que «estaba más preocupado en crear un sonido duro» Canciones